


From a Season In Hell

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Ahsoka Tano, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Gen, Implied Darkness, Post-Mortis Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: They never talked about it, after. It wasn't their way.





	From a Season In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if they actually talked about it in future episodes. I also don't remember if they all forgot about the events or if it was only Ahsoka. 
> 
> Title from "Trouble Comes Knocking," by Timber Timbre. Naturally.

Sometimes, they'll be walking through the temple gardens or parrying with their 'sabers and he'll see it in her eyes: a glint of gold around the pupils. Or he'll catch a glimpse of black pulsing in her veins, just underneath the skin, and he'll wonder.   
  
_Is what we brought back entirely Ahsoka?_  
  
He's not entirely sure if it's a memory or something else.  
  
They never talked about it, after. It wasn't their way.   
  
Anakin knows there's something floating just beyond his grasp, some memory that's been suppressed. He feels the ghost of it just outside the grip of his conscious mind. Every time he tries to grab for it it eludes him, slipping through his fingers like a handful of fine sand.


End file.
